Final Destination Liason
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a one-shot. I love stories about fate and premonition. This is my way of doing that. It is a Liason story. It is sad and I would bring a Kleenex with you. I don't own the characters, they belong to ABC and General Hospital.


This is a one-shot. I have been thinking about fate and premonitions. I think that it would be a different kind of story. This story is about Jason and Liz. If you don't like them together then I would not read it. This is going to be sweet and sad at the same time. I don't own the characters. They belong to General Hospital and ABC.

Jason had never been a dreamer. This was because of his accident when he lost his memory. The problem was that he was starting to dream now and the dreams seemed so real. He just didn't know what to do with them. He also didn't know that there was someone else who had the same dreams.

Elizabeth had a connection to Jason that she did not understand. When she was a child and long before she moved to Port Charles, she would dream of a boy that lived in a big mansion on the other side of the country. She knew what he looked like, she could see what he did and how he felt. When she moved to Port Charles, she stopped having the dreams for a few years.

Then she saw him. When Emily introduced Elizabeth to her older brother, Jason it was like she had known him forever. She didn't realize it at first but she had been dreaming about him since she was five.

Emily had told her about her brother's accident and she started to realize that Jason was the boy she had been dreaming about. She could feel his feelings and knew what he was going to say even before he did.

Emily tried to set Elizabeth up with her boyfriend's brother, Lucky. Elizabeth told her that Lucky was not for her but she felt that her sister would be a better fit. Elizabeth was a matchmaker of sorts. She seemed to be able to find people who were perfect for them but she never could find anyone for herself. She knew that she was going to die young and it was going to be tragic. She also knew that she was not the only one that was going to die.

The problem was not how but when. She knew that certain people had to come into the picture to make everything work out the way that she had been seeing in her dreams. She knew that her dreams were not precise but for the most part, they were close. She even had a dream that she was going to turn eighteen and a few months after that she was going to win the lottery. She knew the numbers to pick and what day to play them on. Then she knew that she was going to die on her wedding day.

She prayed that she was wrong but sometimes fate steps in and makes things happen even when you try not to do them. When she was eighteen, she saw Jason. "Jason, I had a dream that I would play the numbers tonight and that I would win. I just need to know if I am going in the right direction. What two numbers would you pick?"

Jason laughed and thought about it, "I am thinking 25 and 39. How do those numbers sound?"

"They sound great and I think that I am going to add 5, 19, 28 and the power ball 49. I will play them. Do you want to go halves with me? It is a winner. If I don't win, they I will make you a plate of your favorite brownies."

"Okay. If you win, then I will buy you a beautiful mansion with my half of the money and buy you the best steak around. I think that is fair."

Elizabeth laughed and took his two dollars. The two of them went to the drugstore around the corner from where they were standing. Elizabeth bought the lottery ticket and put extra on it to make the jackpot higher. The owner of the drugstore laughed when he heard Liz say that she was going to win the lottery and that his store was going to get a big bonus.

That night, Jason went to Jake's to have a few beers. He played some pool and then someone had asked Jake to change the station to hear the lottery numbers. Jason never paid attention to the lottery numbers before and never played them until today with Elizabeth. The announcer started saying that tonight's jackpot has reached over 100 million dollars and with the plus it was over 300 million dollars. "This is one of the largest pots that the tri-state lottery has seen in ten years. The numbers are 28, 25, 5, 19, 39 and the power ball is 49. Good luck and good night from the tri-state lottery."

Jason could not believe that Elizabeth and he had hit the lottery. He left Jake a tip and headed towards the mansion. He knew that Elizabeth was spending the night with his sister, Emily.

He walked into his parents' home and asked if his sister, Emily was around. "Hi! Yes, she is upstairs with Elizabeth. I think that are watching those silly love stories."

Jason went up the stairs and knocked on his sister's door. "Em, I need to speak to Elizabeth. It is important."

Emily opened the door and let her brother in. "Elizabeth, looks like I owe you the best steak around and a mansion." Elizabeth looked at him and hugged him. "We won. We won the lottery. I told you and you didn't believe me."

Emily looked at her best friend and brother and had no clue what they were talking about and she looked like she was about to cry. "I am sorry, Em. I made a wager with your brother about the tri-state lottery. We were just randomly picking numbers and we picked the right ones. I had a plus on it so it is around 300 hundred million before taxes. I guess afterwards, we will be lucky if we have five dollars each."

Emily looked at them and thought for sure it was a joke. Emily remembered how Elizabeth said she would win the lottery at 18 and then she would die on her wedding day. She saw the tears starting to form because Elizabeth knew that she was doomed. She didn't know how old she would be or if it was her first wedding or tenth wedding. She just knew it was on her wedding day.

It was going to be a retaliation murder. She was going to marry someone that loved her but someone loved him and wanted to get rid of her competition. It not only be her but it would also be her husband and unborn child. The only ones who knew about her pregnancy were her and her husband. The wedding would happen, it was after the wedding that the murder was going to take place.

Jason and Elizabeth went to collect their money. Elizabeth split the money in half like she promised. Jason bought her a mansion and a great steak like he had promised. The two of them became inseparable and Emily knew that Elizabeth was going to marry her brother someday. She just prayed that Elizabeth was wrong about that.

Jason started to dream about Elizabeth all the time. He loved how sweet she was and that she would do anything for everyone except for herself. There were a lot of people who were jealous of the golden couple. Elizabeth dreamt of the night that Jason proposed to her. She knew that if she wanted to be around a little longer than she had to have a long engagement. She also knew that the only one who knew was Emily.

Then Jason started to dream about his wedding to Elizabeth. He knew that he loved her and that he wanted to marry her more than anyone else. Then he knew why she feared getting married. The wedding part was perfect. They were having their photos done near the docks. It was a bit strange but that is where the two of them felt safe from everyone and everything. It was their last photo of the happy couple.

They were leaving and getting in the limo when they were ambushed. Jason and Elizabeth were about to get in the limo when they were fired upon. There were six armed men ready to do what they had to so they could get a big payoff. The person who ordered the hit was Sam. She wanted Jason and his money. She was a con artist and she wanted his money so that she could never have to rely on anyone ever again. He would die a nice peaceful death after he put in his will that she was getting everything. She had done it to several other men but of course they were much older. This man was special to her because he was young, good-looking and she knew that he would be great in bed.

She started sleeping with Sonny and she told him that Jason was going to use his money and power to make Vista Point a park for people to go out and enjoy. The houses that Sonny wanted to be built out there were not going to happen because of the ties that Jason had to the people of Port Charles. Jason was running for mayor of Port Charles and he had a good chance of winning.

"Sonny, I think that you can hire some men and take the poor man out on his wedding day. Let him get married but ambush him on the way to the reception. You could then put yourself in for mayor. You would make a great mayor and I would make a great mayor's wife. It would be a win for the both of us."

Sonny was not that bright and fell right into step with Sam's plan. Sam just had to sit and wait. She would marry Sonny and then kill him and take off for somewhere nice and warm. She couldn't wait till she had turned the town upside down.

Jason knew that she was having the same dream because he could tell that she was happy at the beginning and then she became scared towards the end of the dream. The two of them never talked to each other about it. He didn't know that Elizabeth had been having dreams of him since she was a young child.

"Elizabeth, I think that the two of us having been having the same dreams. Did you dream of us getting married and after we had our photos taken that we were ambushed by our limo? I think that we have always had a connection and when we chose those numbers, you knew that we were going to win. You want to find ways to help with the money that we won because you knew that we are never going to live a long life and that we need to make sure that they things we want to accomplish we do before we get married."

"You are right. I am scared and yes, I have had a connection to you since I was five. I have been having dreams of you since then. When you got sick, I would get sick a few days after. It was strange because when you got into your car accident with AJ, I stopped having dreams about you. When I came to Port Charles, I started having them again. The first time I saw you, I thought my heart was going to explode. I know it sounds crazy but I could feel your heartbeat and could read your thoughts. You were thinking about skipping school that day and I told you it would be a bad idea because you would get caught and punished."

"Okay. I remember that day too. I remember Emily introducing me to you and that I felt a strong connection to you. I also remember my friends asking me to skip school and I felt someone tell me not to because I would get caught. My friends skipped school and one of their mothers saw them. My two friends were suspended for a week and they were grounded for a month."

Elizabeth laughed because she knew about that part too. The two of them sat down and started thinking about their connection. The two of them started having a conversation without saying a word. They did not have to look at each other or even be near each other. They had been doing it for years but thought they were just talking to themselves and that the replies were wishful thinking.

"Did you always know that you were going to die because you married me?"

"No. I just knew it was a wedding to someone that I truly loved and loved me. I did believe that on some level that it was you because I have not connected to anyone else like I have connected to you. It is almost like we have been together for many lives and that our lives are connected. I do know that if that is meant to be then it will happen. I know that the dock is a weird place to have our photos taken. We could have our photos taken somewhere else and not have anyone know where it was going to take place. I know that Sam wants you and that she hates me. I think that she wants to marry you for your money. That is what she is known for and then she kills the husband and takes off and assumes a new identity."

"What if we help the police find her and she is arrested? Do you think that it will help us?"

"I guess. We have nothing to lose. I love you, Jason. I don't need a big wedding. We can get married in Vegas by Elvis if you want. We can get married on a beach at sunset in Hawaii? As long as we are together. That is all I want."

The two of them started to talk about their next big plans. They wanted to do something meaningful with the money that they won. "I was thinking that maybe we should fix up some of the older homes in the run-down area of Port Charles. We can make it easier for people who need the help the most. The homeless and especially the veterans that have fought battles for our freedom, but now have their own problems to fight. We could make a housing unit for the Veterans and also have a hospital and mental health available for them. I also think that we should do something for the women and especially the battered and homeless women. The children will need extra help too."

"This is the reason why I love you. I knew that you wanted to help the community and that is why you wanted to win the lottery. I think that it is a great thing that you are doing or want to do. I will talk to my parents and grandparents to see if they can help us and put us in the right direction."

Edward and Lila were so happy by what Jason and Liz wanted to do for the community. They also wanted to help with getting the funding and also finding the people who would work on the different projects.

It took two years, but everything was finally starting to shape up the way that the young couple had envisioned Port Charles. The men and women who needed the help, also worked on their future. There were different venues to help the needy. The ones who really wanted the help, took the classes and were ready when the buildings were open. The staff that was at the Veteran's home was top notch. The living quarters were homey and the community room where they gathered to eat and play, was perfect.

The women's shelter was also finished and the women who moved in there, usually ended up working there too. When the women had made enough money, they were able to move into decent apartments that the government provided for them.

When the project was almost finished, was when Liz and Jason were going to get married. They planned on getting married at the mansion in the rose garden. The reception was going to be held in the ballroom.

It was a month to the wedding when Liz went for her last bridal fitting. She had been feeling a bit tired, but thought nothing about it. There was no throwing up and her periods have never been exact since she started them. Emily and Liz went for the fitting and the seamstress could not believe that the gown didn't fit the bride right. It was too tight in the chest and a little snug in the stomach area.

She then really looked at Liz and then she realized that Liz must be pregnant. The choices that were made was because Liz was very tiny and very fit. She still looked fit but she seemed a little more curvy. "Ms. Webber, I am sorry to ask this, but could you be pregnant. The only reason I say that is because two months ago, this gown fit you perfectly and this time it seems a little snug in the chest and stomach areas. I can gladly take some of it out. I just need to know if that is what is happening."

"I could be, I have been a bit stressed but that is not unusual. There has been no real weight gain, but I have noticed that my fiancé is a bit happier around my chest area then before. I guess I really didn't notice the fullness, but I can see it now. Yes, please take it out. I guess I am off to the doctor's."

Emily knew that the premonitions were coming true. The two of them went to Mercy Hospital to be tested. If they went to General Hospital, everyone would know by the end of the day. It might take a week for the ones at Mercy to spread the news. Liz went in for the normal tests to see if she was pregnant. They waited a half an hour when Jason showed up. Emily had called from the bridal salon. Jason walked over to his fiancé and sister. The nurse came back to talk to Liz. Emily and Jason followed them into the cubicle. The nurse blushed when she realized who the couple was waiting on the bloodwork. "The doctor will be in a minute to explain everything to you."

The nurse walked out and the emergency doctor walked in. "I am Doctor Drake. I want to congratulate the two of you on your pregnancy. You are about two months along. I will write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and you can come back in two weeks to one of our fine ob-gyn doctors or over at General Hospital." Jason, Emily and Liz thanked the doctor and walked out of the hospital.

Jason could feel that his heart was breaking. He should be on top of the world. He was about to marry the woman of his dreams, literally. They were going to have a child in seven months. It was the thought of their dreams that made he so sad. Liz knew there was no backing out. Sam had already been taken care of because of Jason telling the PCPD. The problem was the dreams were still happening, so even though one of the major players was not in it, there was still going to be trouble. The venue also changed from the docks to the gardens. It was not six men ambushing a limo, but one gunmen doing it by him or herself.

The days passed getting closer to the wedding. Jason had been mayor of Port Charles for the past year. Edward wanted him to think higher like Governor of New York. Liz knew that he would make a great governor. He wanted to do so much for the state of New York. He was doing a great job as the mayor of Port Charles. Crime was down, employment was up and homelessness was still there but was getting better every day.

Liz and Emily were great at helping women get out of bad situations and help themselves make a better life. There were death threats all the time. Most of them, were ones just trying to get a rise out of Liz and the women who worked with her. It was three days before the wedding. There was a package that was delivered to Liz at her work. Everyone thought it was just another wedding gift and didn't want to destroy it so it was let through.

Liz could tell that this was different. There was no address on it and the stamp was from New York City. Liz had guards on her because of the mayor being her future husband. They opened it up and it was a dvd. The date was stamped a week before and it was heartbreaking to listen too. He talked about the love of his life and baby girl. He missed them so much because Liz had to take her into the shelter and take care of her and the baby. He talks about how he misses her and the way they would make up after the fight. He then says that he has been trying to find them, but cant. He is now going to take it out on the women's shelter and specifically Liz because this was all her doing.

Liz realizes that this is the man who plans on killing her and Jason. The guard calls Jason up and he goes right to her. "I want everyone to look out for this man. I know that it is all in a letter, but there must be some way that we can figure out who he is talking about and find out who he is.

It is the night before the wedding. Everyone is there getting ready for the rehearsal. Emily is now engaged to Nik and Sarah is married to Lucky. The rehearsal goes like clockwork. There are no mistakes and tomorrow there would be no mistakes. Jason was staying at one side of the mansion while Elizabeth and Emily were on the other side. The mansion that Jason had bought for Liz was kind of a joke. It was not a huge mansion like his family's. It was actually a replica dollhouse of it. That was what she really wanted. The two of them had been living in a penthouse with the view of the docks and then Jason moved into the mayor's home. Liz still stayed at the penthouse until they were wed.

Emily let Liz sleep in a little later and had Alice bring up her breakfast. She had to have some toast and tea first. If she could keep it down, then she would eat more. Everyone knew she was pregnant, but they were all happy anyway. "Miss Elizabeth, I have your toast and tea. I hope you got enough sleep last night. It is going to be a long day."

"Thank you, Alice. I appreciate everything you do for me. You all make me feel like I am home." Alice just smiled and left her to eat. Elizabeth was able to keep everything down. She looked outside and the sun was shining. She felt at peace. She knew what was going to happen that day, but she knew that if it was meant to be, then it was meant to be.

Monica, Lila, Sarah, Audrey and Emily were ready to get the bride ready for her big day. They were going to have massages first, them manicures and pedicures. Then hair and make-up just before getting dressed. The minister was going to be there around two. Photos were going to be taken all day. The family photos were going to be in the rose garden after the wedding. The reception would be in the ballroom. It was a perfect October day, with a slight breeze and plenty of sunshine.

Nik, Lucky, AJ, Alan and Edward were getting Jason ready for his big day. They hung out at the mayor's home for the morning until twelve thirty. That was when Jason went with everyone back to the mansion. The guys were then going to get into their tuxes and wait. Liz was so relaxed that she felt that maybe she was wrong. It could be just a weird coincidence that both Jason and herself have been dreaming that same dream.

The men were downstairs waiting on the ladies. Edward was going to walk Elizabeth down to her husband. The music started playing and the wedding started. Jason was so happy when he saw her in the wedding gown. Edward walked her down to Jason and the two held hands.

The prayers were said and then the vows began. "I, Elizabeth take you Jason to be my lawful wedded husband. I promise to always love you and tell you when you are wrong. I will also admit if I make any mistakes. I have dreamt of this day for so long. We have this connection that keeps us together, not in just this life but many other ones. You have been a part of my dreams since I was a little girl. I understand them better now, and you have made me a better person. No matter what happens, I will always love you."

Jason stared straight into Liz's eyes. "I, Jason take you Elizabeth to be my lawful wedded wife. I promise to love, honor and cherish you always. I have been dreaming about this day and having you as my bride since we first met. I trust you with everything I have in me and you will always be my north star. You are my love, life and my peace. I will always love you , now and forever."

The minister blessed their rings and they gave the rings to each other. The minister then pronounced them husband and wife. "For the first time as a married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Quartermaine. You may now kiss your wife."

The young couple went and signed their marriage certificate. The photographer asked them to gather in the rose garden. The photographer took pictures of both sides of the family. He took a lot of the bridal party and then sent the bridal party inside. It was just the young couple and the photographer. The photographer asked them to wait a few more minutes, because he ran out of film. Jason and Liz looked at each other and wondered if he was the killer or if they were both being paranoid. The photographer never made it back to the rose garden. Jason could feel that there was someone there, but it wasn't just one guy. He knew that they were about to be ambushed. He prayed that everyone would stay inside. Then he was surprised by seeing an old friend. Sonny was friends with Jason after he first had his accident. It ended when Sonny wanted Jason to be his enforcer. When he saw all the good things that Jason was doing for the community, it only made Sonny want his life more. "I should be mayor. Don't worry. It will be quick and the two of you will be with each other forever."

Sonny then walked away and his men started shooting the young couple. They died before they hit the ground. The men then took off and no one saw them again. The photographer was killed by his van.

Emily knew what had happened. She prayed she was wrong and that her brother and sister-in-law were just taking their time coming back in. She looked at Nik. Nik, AJ and Lucky went outside to see what was taking the young couple. When they got to the rose garden, AJ started to scream. He called 911, but knew it was too late. His family came outside, but they wouldn't let Lila or Audrey near them. Nik tried to keep Emily back, but she had to see them. She knew that she couldn't touch them, but deep down, she knew that they were together.

Emily went to Lila. "Grandmother, I don't know what to do. They said it was only a dream. I know that Elizabeth believed it and I think that Jason did too. The only thing was they were worried that someone else would get hurt. She was pregnant. They were going to have a glorious life. I don't understand why this would happen."

"What if I told you, that Jason and Liz told me this would happen. The dream changed several times, but there was one constant in all of them. They were together and she was pregnant. The other thing was Jason knew who the murderer is and had the area with cameras everywhere. No one would notice them during the photo taking. Jason believes that it is Sonny who did this because of Jason not wanting to work for him. The killers will be on the video and they will be sent to jail. Sonny will not even try to hide himself, because he feels that he is invincible and no one can touch him. The police are on their way and I will them about the cameras."

Emily looked at her grandmother and knew that the people responsible for killing her brother and family would pay. Lila was right and Sonny did pay. He killed himself before he was sent to Pentonville.

A/N: This could be their last dream and they avoided the rose garden or it could be the way it ended. It is up to you. I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
